Transformers: NEST Alliance
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: NEST is a new fragile thing when new Autobot arrivals begin to show up and the entire fledgling team will be challenged as the Decepticons begin to creep into view again. Sequel to Transformers: Briley's Story. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Autobots stood in a massive hanger in the desert, one of about six, waiting for who knows what team that would join them as an alliance. Ironhide had protested this the loudest of all, pointing out the human's inept abilities when it came to realizing Starscream was an enemy and the injury of Bumblebee had resulted from that disaster. Bee had retaliated by pointing out that Sam and Mikaela were humans. Ironhide had said they were the exception. Secretary of Defense John Keller waited for them, glancing at his watch as if the expected humans were late. That was when the hanger door slid open a bit and a few figures stepped into the room.

"You weren't kiddin'," a voice said, sounding shocked. "Those are some freaking big robots." Then whoever it was started rambling on in another language.

The other figures let him talk for a couple minutes before saying, "English dude, English." There was some laughter as the Hispanic man rolled his eyes.

"Autobots may I present the team that has agreed to start the build up of this program," Keller said with a grin. "I believe there was no time for formal introductions last time you met so we might as well get around to that now." Now the Autobots recognized the team that had assisted them in Mission City, and done well despite Ironhide's complaints.

The man in the lead grinned at that. "No time for introductions in a war zone," he said.

"You guys have all the fun," the Hispanic man they didn't recognize said, shaking his head. "I get taken out by a metal scorpion and you guys get to go wreck part of California." They all laughed, shaking their heads.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Keller said. "Before you make me late for my meeting, not that I'd mind."

"I'll start then," said with a shrug.

"You do that," the black man said with a grin. "That's why they pay you the big bucks."

"I'm Major William Lennox of the United States Rangers," he said with a grin. "I have a wife named Sarah and a baby girl named Annabelle back at home and I'm stuck with these crazies."

The black man took over next. "I'm Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps of the United States Air Force. I have a wife named Monique and I have five kids at home, four of which are girls."

"Poor thing," the figure on the other side of Lennox crooned teasingly. "I'm Lieutenant Briley Andrews of the United States Army. I have an older sister at home and a brother-in-law and three nieces, the oldest of which is two."

"I'm Jose Figueroa but as the others say it's easier to call me Fig," the Hispanic man said with a grin. "Unfortunately I missed out on all the fun at Mission City because I was stuck in a hospital and I'm not married."

The next man in line was a red head with an easy grin. "I'm Carter Jackson and Briley is, unfortunately, my crazy cousin. I'm the techie for this group so if something technology oriented goes wrong the object somehow gets replaced with my name."

The last man in line was a massive figure who hulked over the rest of them. "I'm Antonio Burke but call me Burke. I'm not Hispanic before you ask and I have no idea why my parents thought it'd be a good idea to name and white guy Antonio." There was some laughter after that and Keller shook his head.

"The rest the team will arrive in the next couple days once they're approved," he informed Major Lennox. "I have to leave now. Good luck and I'll see you in a few hours if you've managed not to kill each other." Then he was gone before Optimus could point out that the statement might be closer to the truth with Ironhide than the man had expected.

"I suppose we should probably introduce ourselves then," Optimus said. "Since we now know all of you." He was surprised Jazz hadn't spoken but his first lieutenant seemed distracted. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots but you may shorten it to Optimus. My full title isn't used very often. This is Ironhide, my weapons specialist."

Ironhide looked over the humans with some scorn and rumbled, "You feeling lucky punks?"

"Out of all the things you could have said you misquote Dirty Harry?" Briley Andrews asked, rolling her eyes. Fig snickered next to her and Major Lennox sighed. Ironhide himself simply looked stunned.

"My First Lieutenant Jazz," Optimus continued, trying to erase some of his weapon specialist's irritation.

"Sup?" Jazz drawled, still seeming distracted. None of the humans seemed to notice however, simply nodding slightly.

"And Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer here," Optimus continued, motioning to the grumpy medic. "Our final member is Bumblebee. He is staying with Sam Witwicky."

"The boy who defeated Megatron?" Major Lennox asked and Optimus nodded.

"I've had enough talk," Ironhide rumbled suddenly and stomped out of the hanger as the humans exchanged glances. This was certainly going to be an interesting partnership.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> And now for part one of the second part of Briley's story. Phew...that's sort of confusing. Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but Briley and Carter.


	2. Chapter 2

Briley and the others were glad to step outside while Lennox and Optimus Prime got everything settled. That was when Epps brought out a surprise. "Who's ready for a game?" he called, tossing a baseball up in his hand.

"I call pitcher," Briley said with a wicked grin.

"Fine," Epps said. "I call the first at bat then." Burke ended up on Epps' team and Carter called umpire slash catcher leaving Fig in the outfield, sort of. Briley wound up and shot one straight past the black man without even blinking. Epps stepped back, tapped the old bat on the ground, and stepped up to the "plate" again. Briley shot another one passed him and prepared for her third strike. Unfortunately this time Epps connected. They all turned to watch it arc and froze as they noticed it heading for the newly promoted Major.

"Lennox, move," Briley yelled. Lennox jumped aside and then flinched as the baseball flew inches by his head to bounce in the grass. The major glared at his team but they were all too busy laughing to notice his dirty look.

"Thanks for trying to kill me," he yelled but that only made them laugh harder.

"You had better reflexes in Qatar man," Fig hollered as Will tossed the ball back to Briley.

"And you'd be out," she informed Epps.

"Not fair," Epps complained. "I want a restart."

"For almost killing the major?" Carter teased.

"Heck yeah," Epps said and Briley turned her eyes heavenward, trying not to laugh.

"Fine," she said. "One retry pitch only. Ready?"

"I was born ready?" Epps said, easily getting into his stance. Briley wound up and zinged the fastball right by him.

"Strike three," Carter called just as a cloud of dust came down the road. "And new recruits incoming," he added with a grin, handing a slightly stunned Epps the ball. Sure enough the military issue vehicle stopped and several figures climbed out. The first was the young man they recognized from Mission City with his two companions and a wide grin. The figure that clambered out of the far back then had blazing red hair and Carter's teasing grin.

"Miss me?" Kinsey Jackson asked her twin with an even wider grin as Carter groaned.

"I blame you for this," Carter informed Briley. The dark brown haired young woman just laughed. The girl climbing out from behind Kinsey sighed and pushed the red head out of the day. She had blonde hair and glimmering brown eyes. Her name was Summer Anderson and she was a friend of Kinsey and Briley's from boot camp.

"Summer Anderson and company reporting for duty," she said with a slim smile. "Just so you know I'm the only sane one left."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lennox asked with a sigh. "We might as well get introductions over."

"Fine," the blonde said with a shrug. "As I said earlier I'm Summer Anderson of Chicago, Illinois. I'm an only child and proud of it and have no desire to be married." There was some laughter at that and the three girls grinned at each other.

"Well I'm Kinsey Jackson," the red head said with a wide grin. "Carter's my twin so obviously I'm not an only child. Briley is my cousin and probably the only one who managed to stay mostly sane through childhood."

"I'm Salani," the grinning young man said. "No first name necessary hopefully. Formerly of Sector Seven but without the snotty attitude." There were some laughs at that and her grinned broadly at the success of his joke.

"I'm Peter Jameson," the man next to Salani said. "Also formerly Sector Seven and despite what the lady says I am sane."

"Seconded," the other man said. "I'm Sergeant Alexander Dundee also formerly of Sector Seven. I also believe that I'm sane but that may just be personal opinion." There was more laughter at that and Will felt a wave of relief as the rest the introductions by the already acquainted team was made. At least everything was working smoothly so far.

The sun was setting as Briley sat outside, bible in her lap, reading. _Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own.-Matthew 6:34_

Summer sat down next to her friend and waited until Briley was done praying before saying anything. "So you really haven't noticed?" the blonde asked and Briley stared at her blankly.

"Noticed what?" the brunette asked.

"That someone's constantly watching you. I know obsessed and in love and if he wasn't an alien robot I'd say for sure that was it," Summer asked. Briley felt a flush sweep into her cheeks as she stared incredulously at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Summer raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, I have noticed."

"And considered it seems," Summer said with a slim smile. "And dismissed it."

"I already have my love right here," Briley said, still slightly flushed as she patted her bible. "Jesus is my love."

"Does it not say in first John chapter four verse seven _Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God_?" Summer asked.

"How does that apply to this?" Briley questioned her friend, closing her bible and giving Summer her full attention.

"That's the mistake even us as Christians make," Summer said. "We believe that sometimes the bible has nothing that applies to our situation. We are wrong in that count. " Summer turned to leave and then paused, looking back. "_Many waters cannon quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned_; Song of Solomon eight verse seven. Think about it Bri." Then she was gone, leaving her friend to ponder and stare into the sunset.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So this chapter started out really light and ended up fairly heavy. Still it helped flesh out Summer's character more in mind even if it was rather unexpected. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (you should be able to figure it out soon enough), _Spirit01_ (Thanks! I tried), and_ Riptide2_ (Hopefully this can live up to those expectations) for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but Peter Jameson, Carter, Kinsey, Summer, and Briley


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz was stressed which was, in itself, unusual. The saboteur was normally impossible to bother but it was obvious to his companions something had gotten to him. And was also obvious what, or rather who, was bothering him so much. Most said one's sparkmate only showed up once. The fact that they were from two different species didn't matter though Jazz had obviously convinced himself of that. Still his friends left him alone, hoping that something would change. Something did change but it wasn't what they had hoped. New recruits had arrived and the base was growing into something larger which allowed Jazz to avoid his feelings with success. That was when someone arrived that refused to let Jazz avoid everything anymore.

They got the landing coordinates only a couple hours before said event which left everyone scrambling. Briley was left in charge of the base as everyone else hurried to meet the new arrivals. There were three of them and they landed in a dry desert gully that would be full come rainy season. All three were femmes, perhaps the most well known ones on Cybertron. As the first one stood up Jazz had a feeling that his days of hiding were gone.

"**Hey all**," Arcee called in Cybertronian with a wicked smile, looking over the humans with some curiosity. Her sisters, Chromia and Elita, stood at her side, making sure they had no injuries.

"Welcome to Earth," Optimus said and they started blankly at him. That was when Lennox cracked up, realizing what had gone wrong. Jazz did a moment later.

"That was English man," the saboteur said, snickering.

"**Sorry**," Optimus said, looking embarrassed. "**Welcome to Earth.**"

"**What language did you use originally?**"Elita asked her sparkmate with a gentle smile.

"**English, the native language of this continent. I suggest you use the internet to learn it**," Optimus replied. "**Also find your alt modes there so we can return to our base of operations**." Jazz almost groaned. He had forgotten how formal Cybertronian was compared to this language. English found slang much more common than his original language.

The femmes found suitable alt modes quickly enough and they were on their way back to base, Elita keeping an eye on Jazz. She had noticed that the commander of Special Ops wasn't quite up to par. The reason why soon became obvious to her a couple hours after she had arrived at the base. It was a human femme with dark brown hair and, the first time the sisters noticed her, a voice that could cut through glass. It had all started when one man had insulted another's mother or something of that sort. The femmes didn't completely understand Earth culture but they did realize that it was some kind of grave insult in both mens' opinions.

They had just lunged at each other when a voice from the other end of the hanger yelled, "And just what do you two _think_ you're doing?" They both froze and spun to stare at a young woman striding across the concrete floor, her expression furious. "Is this how you behave yourselves?" she growled.

"No ma'am," they both said, quickly snapping to attention, cheeks bright red.

"I should hope not," she snapped. "If this continues you'll find yourselves on midnight to dawn patrol with me or the major, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they both said quickly.

"Good. Dismissed," she snapped and they took off. At first the femmes thought Jazz had just been watching what was going on the same as everyone else but they soon realized he was watching the human.

"**Do you think?**"Arcee asked softly in Cybertronian.

"**Possibly**," Chromia admitted grudgingly.

"**Most definitely**," Elita said firmly. "**I've seen the signs before. She's the one.**"

"**Do you think he knows?**" Arcee asked curiously. As the only one of the sisters who hadn't found her sparkmate she didn't understand how someone could simply know who they were destined to be with.

"**Oh most definitely**," Chromia growled, stalking off. She was unwilling to discuss this sort of thing so Arcee turned to Elita.

"**They both know,**" Elita said kindly. "**They just have to be pushed in the right direction**."

"**And who is going to do that?**"Chromia snapped from a few feet away.

"**Leave it to me**," Elita replied with a smile, walking over to Jazz. "**Can we talk?**" she asked.

"**Sure**," Jazz replied, following the Prime's sparkmate out of the hanger.

"**She's pretty for one of their kind isn't she?**"Elita asked casually.

"**I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about**," Jazz replied coolly and Elita laughed.

"**The lieutenant**," she said calmly. "**I wasn't sure I wasn't seeing things until just now. After all this time you've finally found your sparkmate.**"

"**So what about it**?" Jazz snapped, whirling on the femme. "**She's human. The same rules that make up our society aren't contained in theirs."**

**"And since when has that ever mattered?**" Elita asked, holding up a hand to keep him from speaking. "**Just think about it**." Then she went back into the hanger, leaving Jazz to gather his emotions before rejoining them. By then most of the crowd was gone or spread out and talking during radio commercials. It was some country station and when a song came on Carter chimed in with the lead singer, his surprisingly clear tenor voice ringing through the hanger. He motioned to Briley who took the second verse, easily overpowering the radio. They let it take over after that but it was obvious they knew the songs and after some prodding they flipped off the radio and stood in the center to take a turn acapella. Carter started off with a slow beat, his voice strong and clear.

"_We broke up, yeah it's tough. Most guys would'a been crushed. Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong. No way, not me, I'm doin' just fine. I'm not afraid of moving on. It's easy going out of Friday night. Easy every time I see her out. I can smile, live it up, the way a single guy does. But what she, what she don't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy._" Carter broke off and stepped back to let Briley take over which she did smoothly.

"_The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his but I don't ever let it show. I laugh. I act like I'm havin' the time of my life as far as he knows. It easy going out of Friday night. Easy every time I see him out. I can smile, live it up, the way a single girl does. But what he, what he don't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy._" Briley's eyes drifted to Jazz for barely a moment before flickering there but Elita saw something that was almost embarrassment as Carter joined her.

"_Oh it's easy, going out on Friday night_," Carter sang, hitting the pitches without thought, unaware of the jealousy Jazz was probably feeling.

"_It's easy every time I see him out_," Briley countered smoothly.

The they joined together. _"I can smile, live it up, forget about the way it was_."

"_But what she_."

"_What he don't know_."

"_What she don't know_."

"_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_," they finished smoothly and then grinned at the slightly stunned applause filtering their way.

"And the cousins have done it again," Kinsey announced with a smirk.

"Why don't you sign then?" Lennox teased.

"No thank you Major," Kinsey said with a wicked grin. "I'm just the little drummer girl."

The Hispanic man rambled off into Spanish until Lennox called, "English Fig. We don't speak Spanish."

"That's my heritage man. Why you gotta ruin it for me?"Fig asked with a smirk before turning to Briley. "How can you do something like that?"

"_For I am the Lord your God who takes hold of your right hand and says to you, Do not fear; I will help you- Isaiah 41 verse 13_," Briley said with a wink.

"Or Deuteronomy 31 verse 6," Summer added, standing and pulling Kinsey up. "_Be strong and of good courage, do not fear nor be afraid of them; for the Lord your God, he is the one who goes with you. He will not leave you nor forsake you_."

"How about in plain English?" Fig asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"A little bit of courage and a lot of faith," Briley said with a slim smile, slipping out of the hanger with Kinsey and Summer. Elita noticed that Jazz watched her the whole time with something protective hidden in his optics.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding! And let me know if you were right) and _Riptide2_ (Thanks! Glad the effort was appreciated cause that chapter almost killed my brain...Let me know if you were right) for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing. The song was _Easy_ by Rascal Flatts


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee, Elita, and Chromia adjusted well to life at the base, which had been newly dubbed NEST (Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers) by several of the new recruits. So far the name was sticking. Jazz was still avoiding his feelings for Briley and the lieutenant in question was busier than ever trying to keep everything running smoothly. Major Lennox and Epps had been in meetings all week getting everything set up and working out basic requirements for working at NEST. When the news came that the new tech personnel were arriving that day Briley was at her wit's end. That was when her truck refused to start. Exasperated the woman threw her hands in the air and kicked a tire. This was not her day. No, make that not her week.

"Ya need a ride?" Jazz asked rather nervously, seeing her problem.

"Yes," Briley said after a couple minutes of looking over the vehicle. "And then I'm going to murder whoever took apart part of the engine. She kicked the tire again, irritated, as Jazz shifted. She slipped into the passenger side with a sigh and sat in irritated silence for the next ten minutes. Finally she sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm not angry at you."

"No big deal," Jazz said, his holoform shrugging before focusing on the road again. Briley studied his profile with some interest, knowing that the holoform projector was relatively new equipment. Jazz was close to her height, possibly a couple inches taller, with brown-blonde hair slicked back and a wide brimmed cowboy hat that made a slim smile slip on to her face. Her smile grew as they pulled to the empty bus stop by the airport and saw who was waiting for her. She had only slipped out of the car when Maggie Madsen flung her arms around her friend.

"It's so good to see you," she said with a wide smile and her Australian accent.

"It's good to see you too," Briley replied with a grin. "You're our tech support."

"Yup," Maggie said, grin widening further. "You remember Glen." She motioned to the chubby black man next to her who offered Briley a grin.

"Of course," Briley said. "The man who contacted the Air Force for us." He flushed slightly as Maggie beamed at him and Briley held in laughter. "This is Jazz," she said motioning to the holoform next to her.

"Pleased ta meet ya," Jazz said with a grin. Briley threw Maggie a wink and comprehension flew on to the Australian's face.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with her typical smile. As they loaded up the luggage Briley realized that Jazz was slightly stunned at the computer geek's looks.

"Maggie's possibly the only computer nerd who can wear heels and miniskirts," Briley whispered to him. "She's always been like that." Jazz nodded and Briley held in laughter at his still dazed expression.

When they arrived at NEST all Maggie could do was stare. The place was like an ant hill with alien robots, including Jazz, and humans alike rushing this way and that. "Excuse me ma'am," a voice said and Maggie turned to see a good looking young man step in front of Briley and salute crisply. "We have a problem in the bay area."

"Not another brawl," Briley groaned.

"Unfortunately yes," the man said with a sigh.

"Thanks for telling me Salani," Briley said. "Would you mind taking Maggie and Glen to their rooms."

"Of course not," Salani replied with a wink in Maggie's direction. "I always have time." Briley rolled her eyes and rushed off, leaving Maggie and Glen with the handsome young man who was so obviously flirting with her.

Briley herself practically flew into the loading bay area in time to see a young man throw the first punch. The other man retaliated and Briley growled under her breath, surprising the Autobtos who had come to the scene by how much she sounded like Ironhide and or Chromia. "CEASE," she yelled and her voice echoed through the hanger as the two men froze and everyone else fell silent. She looked over the two men who had been brawling and her expression darkened further. "You two again?" she asked in a cold tone. Both had the grace to look embarrassed at that. "Midnight patrol for the next month," Briley snapped.

"But," one man began to protest.

"I don't care," Briley hissed. "This isn't optional soldier. Now get out of my sight." They took one look at her furious expression and scattered quickly. Briley turned on her heel and stalked off to find Kinsey and Summer.

The two young women were sitting together out in the sun enjoying their lunch break. "Who's idea was it to take apart part of my engine?" Briley asked them, expression extremely annoyed.

"Summer's but it was a good one," Kinsey said with a grin.

"I talked to Elita and she told me some interesting things I need to tell you," Summer said. "Sicne you'd been so busy I needed some way to get you out here to talk to me. The fact that Jazz took you to get Maggie and Glen was just a bonus."

"Explain," Briley said with a sigh, sitting down next to the blonde.

"When Kinsey leaves," Summer replied.

"Fine, I'm going," Kinsey replied with a grin, standing up and heading off to go do something else.

"Elita explained that on Cybertron each person has a sparkmate," Summer said. "That sparkmate is someone they're destined to be with for as long as they live. She believes that is what you and Jazz are." Briley sat in silence, considering that. "I'll leave you to think," Summer said with a slim smile. "Come to me if you need to talk." Then she was gone and Briley was left with the most unexpected news of her life.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (glad you were right!) for reviewing the last chapter! Also to all of you who read this or read and review I have an important poll on my page that I need you to vote on either today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed and I own only my OCs. Remember to vote!


	5. Chapter 5

Briley woke suddenly at two in the morning in the pitch dark with her phone vibrating next to her head. She snatched it up and flipped it open, saying, "Yes?"

"Would you mind coming out here for a moment Bri?" Will Lennox asked. "We're behind the main hanger."

"On my way," Briley said, slipping out of bed. She yanked a jacket over her tank top that was wrapped around her body and slipped on a cheap pair of cherry red converse that she tied quickly, snatching up her flashlight and ducking out the door. As soon as she was outside she flipped on the flashlight and swiftly made her way to the area Will had designated. She recognized Will standing there along with Salani, Jazz's holoform, and two others she didn't recognize. "What is it?" she asked.

"Come see," one of the men said gruffly, voice identifying him as Ironhide. Briley strode foreword to see a black tarp spread over something vaguely human shaped. It was the smell that quickly confirmed the fact that something was very, very wrong. The scent of rotting meat reached her nose and made her stomach turn hard.

She glanced at Lennox who looked faintly sickened himself. "Do we know what's under the tarp?" she asked, the smell now coating her tongue.

"Not yet," Salani said. "And I'm not touching that. Fig would say it was about a hundred years of bad luck if it is what I think it is and for once I agree with him."

"You and me?" Lennox asked her and Briley nodded, kneeling to delicately grab one end of the tarp. Lennox grabbed the other end and with one smooth movement they pulled it off the lump.

Briley reeled back, almost falling on her butt in the effort to get away from the mutilated body. Lennox's face turned completely white as he swiftly stood and Salani backed away with a horrified cry. Briley's legs were barely supporting her as warm arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. She glanced back and saw Jazz holding her up but he was focused on the body before them. Briley swallowed hard, tasting the copper that meant she was going to puke soon, and faced the mutilated hunk of flesh. Carved in the very center of the body was a very clear Decepticon sigil.

Lennox cursed sharply and Salani was crossing himself, whispering Hail Mary's under his breath as he rapidly backed away. "Decepticons," the other holoform said, shaking his head. Optimus, Briley realized. The voice fit.

"This is sick," she spat, her eyes blazing with fire. "There are easier ways to send a message."

"But they wanted to make an impression," Ironhide rumbled. "They're probably watching right now."

Briley and Lennox exchanged Qatar hardened glances and the major nodded. "Then let's give them something to think about," Briley said coldly. Jazz reluctantly released her and she knelt next to the body, bowing her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz step back, confused. Salani and Will bowed their heads though. That was when Briley began. "Father God we commend this innocent soul into your hands. The one that did nothing to deserve this we send to you with deep regret because he was taken before his time. If it is your will let us revenge this man's soul for it says in Romans 12 verse 19 _Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written 'Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord'_. Amen."

"Amen," both Will and Salani said softly as she stood, muscles stiff. Then Will turned and strode a few steps away before dialing the police on his cell. Salani made a vague motion to head back to patrol but Briley motioned for him to wait.

"Leave me the handgun and I'll take over. I won't be able to sleep now anyway," she said.

"Thanks," Salani replied and handed over the loaded gun. Briley walked off to the tall hill, glad to leave the sight of the mutilated innocent behind. She stood there, shivering in the cool breeze. As emergency lights arrived, no sirens for the dead, she realized she was only wearing boxer shorts, a tank top, and jacket. It had been warm in the women's bunk room but out here in the breeze it was chilly. Just then the flash of white lights washed over her and she turned to see a familiar Pontiac Solstice stopping next to her.

"Thought you could use some company," Jazz said, lights flickering off as his holoform stepped out of the car. "Besides I don't like that stuff either." Briley nodded, turning to stare out at the black sky, her cheeks slightly warm.

"It's the kind of stuff I expected to see in Qatar, not here," she replied after a moment. "Guess I let my guard down too soon."

"It's the 'Cons," Jazz replied with disgust. "Stupid slaggers'll do anything ta get inta someone's processor and make 'em scared of 'em."

"Processor?" Briley questioned with the hint of a smile.

"Head," Jazz corrected with a grin.

"Ah," she said. "We have people like that here too. We call 'em serial killers."

"Now ya lost meh," Jazz said.

"Google a definition of it," she replied. Jazz did and then winced moments later.

"Nasty," he said, face twisted with disgust.

"Not my cup of tea," Briley said with a nod. "Summer on the other hand. She wants to go to Vegas or Detroit or some place like that and be a crime scene investigator after she comes out of the military. Blood and guts don't faze her."

"Nice girl," Jazz said dryly. "She's startin' ta remind meh of Chromia." Briley grinned slightly and shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "Summer's mother was a regular southern belle. It's all sugar sweet polite tones when she's mad at you. It's actually kind of scary." She yawned widely and then glanced over her shoulder to see Kinsey and Peter Jameson climbing the hill. "And the replacements have arrived," she said, turning to walk down and go back to bed. "Night Jazz," she called over her shoulder and then finished the descent, unaware that he was watching her protectively the entire time.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Yeah, so this was kind of a nasty chapter. Sorry 'bout that! Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Oh yeah!) and _MissShelz_ (Which could be easier said than done) for reviewing the last chapter! There is a slightly important update on my profile for you to check out if you read any of my other stories and are interested in new ones. I own nothing but my OCs.


	6. Chapter 6

Briley woke up this time at noon when Kinsey jumped on the edge of her bed; literally. The lieutenant let out a yell and rolled out of bed to an upright position, smacking Kinsey hard on the forehead. Summer doubled over with laughter, slumping on her bed because she couldn't stay upright. "Hey!" Kinsey squealed, feeling her forehead for a bruise. "You could have damaged me irrevocably."

"Not likely," Briley drawled, brushing several strands of her short brown hair away from her face. "You're already damaged. The worst I could do is fix you." Summer, who had finally caught her breath, started laughing again.

"You're mean," Kinsey replied with a fake pout and this time it was Briley who cracked up. Kinsey held out for a few seconds longer before she started laughing too. It took the girls almost fifteen minutes to stop laughing just because once one of them stopped someone else started up again. After last night's nightmare Briley was glad for the laughter. Finally they calmed down and Briley slipped into the bathroom to shower. When she came out Kinsey was gone but Summer was waiting for her.

"I heard what happened last night," she said with a sad smile. Briley nodded, her happiness instantly fading.

"Looks like this isn't starting well," she said as she followed Summer out of the female barracks. The bright sunlight was harsh against her eyes and she snatched the sunglasses Summer offered her instantly, giving her friend a smile. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem Batgirl," Summer replied, dodging the smack aimed her direction. Briley rolled her eyes behind the dark lenses of the sunglasses and then turned when she saw a flash of silver. Jazz. She sighed heavily as she turned completely to see his holoform speaking to Salani about something. She needed to go thank him and apologize for her coldness last night. That was going to be easier said than done. "Just get it over with," Summer said and Briley nodded. It was good advice. Besides the sooner she did it the more relaxed she would be the rest of the day.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, taking in a deep breath and heading over to see the two men.

"Send Salani to the tech room," Summer called after her. "Maggie and Glen have been up all night and need someone to replace them at least temporarily."

"Sure," Briley called back with a wave of acknowledgement and kept going. Jazz and Salani both looked up when she joined them, Jazz looking wary, his face closed, and Salani with an open grin. "I need to speak to you," Briley said to Jazz.

"I'll go then. We're finished talking here anyway," Salani said with an easy grin.

"Would you mind replacing Maggie and Glen in the tech room for a few hours?" Briley asked him. "Summer says they've been up all night."

"Sure," Salani said, blushing slightly. Briley grinned as she watched him hurry off. Someone had a crush of a particular blonde techie. That was definitely interesting. Then she turned back to Jazz, sliding the sunglasses back into her hair and blinking away tears as the harsh sunlight poured into her eyes.

"About last night," she began awkwardly.

"It wa nothing," Jazz said quickly, sounding almost flustered.

"Thanks anyway," Briley said, flushing slightly.

She was saved from further embarrassment when Lennox called, "Hey Bri, come over her for a minute." She turned and left Jazz alone, still flustered, and joined Epps and Lennox.

"We have news on the body," Epps said, his normally cheerful and expressive face closed and grim. "The name was Jeremy Alton, twenty-five. He was the son of a rancher in Montana."

"So we're taking a group to Montana to check it out?" Briley asked, looking from one face to the other.

"You are," Lennox said. "If you're agreeable that is. I know this hit you hard."

"Which is why I'm going to do it and well. Do I pick the name?" she replied firmly.

"Most definitely," Epps replied.

"Make it reasonably small but take a couple Autobots with you," Lennox added. Briley considered those around base, thinking about the ones whom she trusted and who worked well with the 'Bots.

"Fig, Salani, Summer, Ironhide, and-" She considered who should be the last member of the group and then gave in with a sigh. "Jazz."

"I'll talk to all of them and make sure everyone is ready to leave by tomorrow morning," Lennox said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'll talk to Summer," Briley called after him.

"Fine," Lennox called back.

"I'd better go help him," Epps said, rolling his eyes and winking at her. "Since he didn't get a lot of sleep last night he isn't completely functional, let alone sane." Then he was gone leaving a slightly stunned Briley alone.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> It was a relief to write a lighter chapter after the last one! Thanks to _MissShelz_ (I most definitely would have) and_Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	7. Chapter 7

"So how long is it going to take us to get to Montana?" Summer asked as she, Fig, Salani, and Briley tossed their duffel bags in the back of the military jeep.

"Nineteen hours with good traffic," Briley said with a sigh. "Who wants to drive first?"

"I will," Salani volunteered. "Since Briley and I are the only ones fully awake at this time in the morning anyway." It was true. At five in the morning Fig had slumped in a back seat and was already half out of it and Summer looked rather lost as she slumped in a seat next to Fig. Briley shot a grin at Salani and tossed the keys to him, slipping into the passenger seat. The jeep fired up on the first try, a minor miracle, and they were off.

Two hours later Fig actually came out of his slumber long enough to mumble something about needing to use the restroom. Salani sighed and pulled over at a gas station where they all got out. "I say Fig is driving next," Salani said with a sigh. "It's my turn to sleep." Summer snickered and shook her head.

"I'll drive," she said. "Otherwise I'm going to get motion sick and hurl all over the floor in the back of the jeep. That's not something I'd like to smell until we get to Montana either."

"Fine, fine," Salani agreed quickly while Briley snickered. Summer snatched the keys from his hand and slumped on the cement next to the car looking very pale.

Fig, who was just rejoining them, took one look at her and said, "If you're going to puke stay away from me."

"Gladly," Summer said, her face turning even more pale. Suddenly she dropped the keys and bolted, vanishing into the convenience store moments later. Briley followed her friend without a thought, pausing outside the locked gas station bathroom. She could clearly hear the retching sounds from inside. Shaking her head Briley walked back into the main convenience store and bought a bottle of Sierra Mist before going out to wait by the car.

"Is she actually sick?" Salani asked, Jazz and Ironhide's holoforms now following them. Briley nodded grimly. Summer came out a moment later looking as if she was only a minute or two away from puking again.

"Thanks," she said tiredly when Briley handed her the bottle of Sierra Mist. "Someone else can drive." She slipped into the passenger seat, ignoring the concerned glances shot her way, and the rest piled back in.

Briley drove the next five hours in absolute silence while Summer had her window cracked, blowing icy fall air into the jeep as they moved farther north and fall temperatures began to kick in. Fig and Salani kept silent and Summer's face remained pale and sickly looking even when they moved into the sixth hour. "Can we stop for the night?" Summer said weakly. "I don't mean to complain but if I stay in here much longer I'm going to hurl."

"As soon as we reach the next town," Briley promised, looking at her friend with concern. Summer nodded, her head pressed against the cold glass of the window. "Hey Salani," she called since Fig was asleep again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Call Jazz or Ironhide and let them know we're stopping for the night in the next town," she ordered.

"But it's only noon now," Salani said, looking confused.

"Summer," Briley explained.

"Oh," the young man said, nodding and pulling out his cell phone. Ironhide wasn't pleased about having to stop this early. Due to that fact Lennox found out much sooner than he normally would have. Salani nearly jumped a foot in the air when his phone unexpectedly went off before they had even reached the next town. "Hello?" he answered tentatively.

"Hello Salani," Lennox said. "Would you mind explaining to me why you're stopping this early?"

"I think I'll let Briley do that," Salani said. "Bri, phone."

Briley held out her hand and took the cell phone, carefully holding it up to her ear with one hand and driving with the other. "Hello?"

"Hello Briley," Lennox said. "Would you mind telling me why you're stopping so early?"

"Because Summer is sick and I have no wish to clean puke out of the jeep which will happen at some point if we keep going," Briley replied calmly. "Therefore we are stopping earlier than planned."

"Ahh," Lennox said, suddenly sounding very tired. "The flu just hit here this morning as well. Maybe you should head back here tomorrow."

"Agreed," Briley said tiredly. "I'm pulling off the highway Lennox. I'll talk to you later." Then she snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Salani. "We're heading back tomorrow," she said as she pulled into some midsized Nevada town.

"Good," Salani said as they pulled up to a hotel. "I'll go in a get us two separate rooms." Briley sighed in relief as the car door shut behind him. They were almost at a place where they could rest. Maybe now something would at least go _right_ today.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So this wasn't my best chapter ever. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (possibly), _Riptide2_ (don't worry, you'll still get to find out), and _a Wiccan_ (Thanks!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs and for those of you interested in the _Betrayal of Seneca Prime_ it is posted under the penname _ShadowsAcrossTheMoon_


	8. Chapter 8

_Each footstep crunched on the orange and brown fall leaves beneath her black and red sneakers. She was walking down the leaf coated path in the woods behind her grandparent's house just as she had every fall until they had died and the house had to be sold. The forest was deathly quiet and watery moonlight streamed through the trees to cast eerie shadows on the ground around her. Her eyes flicked nervously left and right, searching for something she couldn't find yet afraid of the result. Then a stick cracked and she froze._

_Like a deer startled by a sudden noise her ears strained for any sound and her eyes desperately searched around her. Her fingers were clasped together and twisted nervously, coming up to clutch her necklace only to find it missing. A blood chilling scream suddenly rose above the trees light a night owl and she jumped, whirling around to search for the source of the noise. She nervously started toward it, determined not to let her fear stop her from finding whoever was being hurt, and then jumped again when another terrifying scream rose from her left. She whirled only to have another one echo at her from where she had just come. She backed up against the damp bark of an unyielding tree, her lips parted in a silent prayer, as a pair of red eyes loomed toward her._

Briley jerked upright with a startled cry, panting as her eyes scanned the room. Summer murmured in her sleep and Briley relaxed marginally as the day's events caught up to her whirling brain. She tried to curl up and go back to sleep but the terror of the nightmare persisted in keeping her awake. Finally she sighed and slipped out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a coat, slipping on her converse and quickly tying them before slipping a door key into her pocket and silently leaving the room. Their bedroom was on the first floor of the hotel so it was simple to walk out a side door and into the cool night. She slumped on an icy cement bench outside the pool area, breathing in the scent of chlorine with a sigh.

She looked around herself and shifted uneasily on the bench. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Out here her dream seemed less like imagination and more like reality. An arm slipped around her slightly shaking shoulders and she flinched, head jerking around to face Jazz's holoform. His blue eyes watched her with concern and Briley sighed again, turning to look at the brilliance of the full moon. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Briley said tiredly. There was a slight whooshing noise as a car drove by on the freeway but other than that the night was as still as it had been at the beginning of her dream."Just a nightmare."

"You too?" another voice asked. Briley turned and looked over at the corner, too tired to be startled anymore. It was Fig leaning against a wall and looking thoroughly exhausted. "I keep seeing that metal scorpion and-" Fig swallowed hard and stopped talking.

"At least yours makes sense," she said gently and the Hispanic man nodded.

"I'm going back in," he said after a moment. "Don't stay out too long." Then he had scanned the keycard and vanished back into the hotel. Briley sighed and glanced back at the sky, searching for answers. She didn't want to go back to the temporary NEST base; she felt the urge to keep moving on. Instead she was trapped with her lot in life. She sighed heavily, glad that Jazz didn't ask any questions. Finally she stood, shooting a slim smile at Jazz's holoform, and went back to her room.

Jazz stayed where he was, watching the stars. Something had scared Briley. He had known it before she had come outside. It was only more reinforcement of what he and Elita had guessed. She was his sparkmate and whether she was aware of it or not the bond between them was forming. He sighed and let his holoform phase out. Slipping back into recharge instead of following the trail of his thoughts.

Briley woke up the next morning to Summer shaking her. "You'll want to get up if you want to get to Montana today," she said, face still pale.

"We're not going to Montana Summer," Briley replied sleepily. "We're taking you back to base."

"Not happening," Summer said. "Salani isn't feeling well either so the two of us talked it out and decided to return to base in the jeep. Ironhide and Jazz agreed to take you and Fig to Montana to sort out the murder."

"What would I do without you running my life?" Briley asked with a wry smile, sitting up and tossing the covers off herself.

"You'd be going back to California with no more information than you had before," Summer said with a hint of her old humor. "Now get moving or 'Hide'll get even more impatient with you and Fig than he already is."

"Yes ma'am," Briley said with a teasing smile and slipped into the shower, barely pausing to grab a fresh set of clothing. All of a sudden the dread from last night was gone. They were going to make it to Montana and find the one who had brutally ended Jeremy Alton's life. Briley vowed silently that if she found the killer she would make them pay dearly for the harm they had caused. She did fully realize yet the implications of that statement.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding! Being sick stinks) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	9. Chapter 9

Briley, Fig, Ironhide, and Jazz were off an hour later. Jazz and Briley had somehow ended up as a pair, probably through Summer's planning and they had stayed completely silent for almost an hour. Finally Briley sighed and initiated the conversation. "You think Fig'll make it without annoying Ironhide and getting blasted?" she asked, pleased when Jazz's holoform in the driver's seat actually laughed.

"No idea, "he replied with a smirk, letting the conversation trail off for a moment.

"So," Briley said after a moment, trailing off. "Twenty questions of something?"

"What?" Jazz asked, actually turning for a moment to look at her.

"I have some questions and I'm sure you have some," Briley said with a shrug. "We'll trade back and forth."

"Fine," Jazz said with a shrug but she noticed that he tensed slightly.

"You start," she said lightly, glancing out the window.

"Funniest memory," he said and Briley smirked at the thought.

"Spray painting my high school ex's truck after him dumped me in the middle of prom," she said, snickering. "It was Kinsey's idea so naturally the once dark blue truck was neon pink when he came out." Jazz shook his head, looking as if he was trying to hold in laughter as Briley laughed again.

"Worst part about the base?" Briley shot back after a moment of thought.

"Having to be careful not to step on anyone, not that I wouldn't mind flattening a few of them but Optimus would be offended," Jazz said. Briley's shoulders shook as she tried to hold in laughter at that.

"We really need to do something about that," she said shaking her head with a wide grin. "If you're taking suggestions I have a few that I wouldn't mind seeing flat."

"Favorite music genre," Jazz said and Briley considered this one seriously for less than a minute.

"Country music all the way," she said with a slim smile. "Mom used to say I was the poster child for a Midwest farm girl. Best wartime memory?"

This time it was Jazz who was snickering while Briley eyed him curiously. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who ya should be glad ya haven't met yet, repainted Ironhide while he was in recharge. A' course the 'Cons had to attack then but half of 'em glitched seein' Ironhide bright fuchsia." Briley laughed full out, gasping slightly as she tried to catch her breath. "Best wartime memory for you?"

"Riding back to base in the chopper the day Blackout attacked," Briley said heavily. There were good feelings tied up with that memory but also a lot of pain. "Comrade you'd most like to shoot?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Mudflap and Skids," Jazz said immediately. "They're twins and their more trouble than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker put together part of the time. Also they're young enough not ta have taken any kind'a combat lessons."

"Sounds like trouble," Briley said, shaking her head at the thought.

"We're here," Jazz added. Briley looked at the clock, startled to see that they had actually driven longer than she had thought.

"That was faster than expected," Briley said as they pulled into a long gravel driveway. A large Chevy truck was parked up by the house, making Jazz's alt mode look out of place. "Shall we continue this later?" Jazz nodded as the two stepped out of his alt mode. A large, barrel chested man was standing on the wide front porch cradling a rifle in his arms.

"What do you need?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm Lieutenant Briley Andrews," Briley said smoothly. "We're here about Jeremy Alton."

"He was my son and he's dead," the man said flatly. "So you people can leave him alone."

"We know he's dead and we're sorry for your loss sir," Briley said calmly. "We're here to investigate his death. We feel as if someone threatened him and he wouldn't comply so he was killed. We're performing a military investigation to find if there is any truth behind our instincts."

"Look around then," the man said gruffly. "But don't bother Mary. She's still broken up about losing our only child."

"I am truly sorry about this," Briley said. Ironhide and Fig took that as a signal to spread out and look around while Jazz stayed at her side. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything to help," the man said. "My name's Devon by the way; Devon Alton. Jeremy was my son." Briley nodded sadly and came to sit on the porch next to him, Jazz hovering at her shoulder.

"You said you people can leave him alone when we first arrived. We're there other military people coming around to talk to Jeremy?" Briley asked.

"Yeah," Devon said. "A couple men in dark colored uniforms started comin' round about a week ago. I didn't like 'em but Jeremy agreed to talk to 'em. He always was a good boy."

"I'm sure he was Mr. Alton," Briley said. "Do you mind if my friend takes a look at Jeremy's room?"

"Not at all," Devon Alton said with a shrug. "Go upstairs and it's the first door on the left. Just let Mary know I gave you permission to go up. " Jazz nodded and they both watched him go as the screen door swung shut behind his holoform. "He's a nice lookin' fella. Kept watching you like he was worried somethin' was gonna happen," Devon said. "You two together?"Briley shrugged, unsure what to say about that. It seemed that when she and Jazz were alone together they talked about everything but the one subject that hung between them. Devon just shook his head with a slim smile. "What else do you want to know?"

"What did these men look like?" she asked him.

"Well both were really pale skinned and dark haired and they had these weird eyes; red almost. They gave me the creeps," he said with a slightly shiver.

"I'm sure they would," Briley said. That was when Jazz startled her by flying out of the screen door and jerking her up.

"Did Fig or 'Hide go into the woods?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," Briley said, confused.

"Then we need to get them out _now_," Jazz said urgently. He was already off the porch and running toward the thick woods to the left of the house.

"We'll be back in a moment sir," Briley said, already scrambling down the steps.

"Think I'll go in and speak to Mary," Devon said but Briley was already running after Jazz and didn't hear him. She scrambled into the dim and damp woods, glancing about for Jazz but not seeing him. She made her way carefully across roots and deeper into the woods, always sloping upwards. Rocks cracked under her feet and each step had to be taken with care so she wouldn't fall. She didn't realize it but each step was taking her closer and closer to danger.

Jazz found Ironhide and Fig easily enough. The pair were arguing, albeit softly, about something that Fig had seen. "We need to get out of here," he hissed. "There are Decepticons camped out in the woods."

"Seriously?" Fig asked but he was already following Ironhide back the way they had come from. The three emerged to see no one on the porch. Jazz scrambled up the steps and opened the screen door, slipping into the kitchen where Mary was still cooking and Devon was sitting in a chair watching the door.

"Is Briley here?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Nah boy," Devon said, shaking his head. "She went after you." Jazz scrambled out the door and was just down the porch steps when an ear piercing scream rose out above the trees.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I am such an evil person _*holds in a snicker*_. Thanks to _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	10. Chapter 10

Briley crouched in the shadows just below the tree covered miniature cliff face with her hand over a girl's mouth. She had been too late to stop the scream and now the two sat froze as the crackle of footsteps came closer to them. "You have a name?" Briley asked the girl in a whisper.

"Anna," the girl whispered back, shaking with terror.

"I'm gonna distract whoever comes through here Anna," Briley said softly. "While they're distracted run out straight toward the edge of the woods that way." She motioned in the correct direction and Anna nodded slightly. "There will be some people in military uniform out there; tell them what's going on. Got it Anna."

"Got it," Anna whispered back, shivering.

"Lord help me," Briley prayed silently as she released Anna and slowly slid in front of the younger girl. A verse ran through her mind that Kinsey had always written on the mirror in her locker before play tryouts. _Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid of terrified because of them for the Lord you God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you-Deuteronomy 31:6_. With that thought in mind she stepped out from her hiding place, standing up straight so she could clearly be seen.

"Show yourself," she demanded.

"Someone's gotten braver," a voice crooned. "Either that or got friends." Red eyes were the first thing Briley noticed. The figure was snow pale with blood red hair and eyes to match. He was only a little taller than Briley and she couldn't put a name with the face. Whichever this Decepticon was she doubted he had been present at Mission City. Her necklace, which had remained almost forgotten until this point, pulsed once again her collarbone in warning. "It's nice how some things work out so well," the figure continued, trying to herd her back. Instead of complying Briley stepped to the side and back smoothly up the back of a hill, years of hiking taking over.

His red eyes raked over her as if searching for a weakness. That was when she stumbled over something. She hit the ground and squirmed to her feet, staring in horror at the body in front of her. _Anna_. It was all a lie. Her face twisted into an expression of fury and she stepped over the real Anna's broken body, a snarl fixed on her face. That was when the fake Anna stepped out of her hiding place. Except now she was changed.

The female before Briley had Anna's long blonde hair but her eyes were a demonic red and her frame taller so she would stand at equal height of the five foot four human before her. "I play innocent well don't I?" she asked.

"You also play pretty well. It doesn't suit you," Briley said flatly. She forced herself not to flinch as an arm brushed her shoulder and another figure slipped around. She looked over the police uniform this one wore and her lips curled back to reveal neat white teeth.

"Do you know what we are?" the woman asked.

"Oh I know what you are of course. I would call you cowards that hide behind children and empty threats but you'd say different," Briley said, sweeping scornful eyes across them. "You would call yourselves by another name. Decepticons."

"And you refuse to acknowledge what that means?" the red head asked, lips curling in irritation.

"I refuse to cower in fear over a _name_," Briley hissed. Her head snapped back as she was slapped but she turned blazing eyes to fix on the figure before her.

"Aren't you afraid little girl?" the police mimic before her asked. Briley's lips curled up in a mock smile.

"_The Lord is my light and my salvation-whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life-of whom shall I be afraid? Psalms twenty-seven verse one_," she quoted smoothly. It seemed that Summer was right. The bible held the right answers for everything. "You don't scare me," she finished smoothly.

"We should," the blonde said. That was when Briley laughed.

"I should be afraid of you," she said, easily slipping past the cop mimic to make her way toward the blonde. "A red head who isn't that taller than me, a fake cop, and you? You're nothing but a blonde airhead." With that said she punched the blonde square in the face. The blonde stumbled back with a wail of both pain and complaint, clutching her nose.

"That _hurt_," she squealed, glaring at her comrades. The red head was openly laughing and the cop smirking at her.

"Of course it did Fracture," a voice drawled and Briley focused on the figures stepping into view. Jazz winked at her and she smirked back, hiding a genuine smile of relief. "Now why don't you three get outta here before I set 'Hide lose on you."

"This isn't over," the red head snarled while the blonde back up.

"Shut up Knock Out," the cop snapped. "It is over and you know it." Then he turned and stalked away, only pausing to tip his hat in Briley's direction with a wry smile.

"Are you all right?" Jazz asked her but she easily waved him off.

"Fine, fine," she said. "Unfortunately though we have a body to bury." She and Fig exchanged loaded glances and the Hispanic man joined her in climbing back up the hill to retrieve Anna's still body.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz felt shaky all over and a great part of him wanted to be furious at Fig for just being around Briley and _understanding_ her. The Hispanic man had picked up the hidden signals behind her words and helped her move the body carefully down the hill. Just looking at the lifeless frame of the girl, _Anna_ if Briley was to be believed, made terror swell in his spark. That could have been her. The cold little voice in his processor refused to shut up, pointing out again and again that next time it would be Briley's lifeless body that Fig would be carrying.

"Calm down," Ironhide ordered his fellow soldier in a low voice. "She's fine." Jazz turned his overprotective gaze into a sharp glare when he turned to look at Ironhide.

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed.

"I'm just telling you to calm down before someone who doesn't deserve to gets hurt," Ironhide said levelly and then walked ahead to where Briley was talking on Fig's cell and Fig was trying to keep Mary Alton away from the body. That was when the woman completely collapsed with a wail and Fig shot a desperate glance in Briley's direction.

"Take the phone," she called and he nodded, catching it as she strode over to the fallen Mary Alton. "Get up," she said firmly. "Is this any way to act?"

"My Anna," Mary cried. "My Anna is gone. First my son and now my daughter."

"Now is not the time to act like this Mrs. Alton," Briley said and Mary Alton glared at her with wrathful eyes.

"You don't know how it is to lose someone like this," Mary snapped and Briley's whole frame went stiff. She bent down and hulled Mary Alton to her feet, eyes blazing.

"I do in fact," she snapped. "I lost a cousin in Qatar while I was watching from three feet away and couldn't move fast enough. You can grieve later." Mary Alton looked shocked as her husband led her away, shooting Briley an apologetic look.

"When the cops arrive we can leave," Fig said, hanging up. "We'll want to head back as quickly as possible to tell Lennox what he missed." As if on cue the police pulled up and got out of their vehicles. It took all of five minutes for Briley and Fig to explain what was going on but each second was agony. Jazz knew he was being irrational but there was something about being faced with the fact that your sparkmate had almost died that did that to you.

Ironically neither Jazz nor Briley spoke at all on the drive back to base. Arriving back at four in the morning, neither Jazz nor Ironhide had consented to driving the speed limit, left both humans exhausted and they stumbled into the barracks with Lennox's blessing. That was when Elita broke the news to Jazz. "You did what?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"I informed Summer of what was going on and ask her to tell Briley," Elita repeated calmly.

"So she knew the entire trip?" Jazz asked, just to make sure Prime's sparkmate had really just said what he thought she had.

"Yes," Elita said, shaking her head. "Is your processor functioning at all tonight Jazz?"

"Mine is just fine. Your's on the other hand," he retorted, fuming. Elita saw straight through his anger though as he stalked off and recognized the fear beneath.

"What exactly happened on that trip?" she asked, glancing at Ironhide. Optimus looked up and the others silenced, waiting for his reply.

"To make a long story short we found out who killed Jeremy, and as it turns out, his sister Anna, or rather Briley did," Ironhide said gruffly.

"We need to do something about them," Elita said softly.

"For once I agree with you," Chromia said. Something needed to be done about Jazz and Briley before it was too late.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Sorry about not updating yesterday! I have no excuse except that this chapter wasn't finished. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding!) and _Riptide2_ (no they don't) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	12. Chapter 12

It was through Chromia's relationship with Ironhide that Jazz and Briley finally ended up talking. The large black mech had taken enough of listening to Arcee, Chromia, and Elita debate and had decided to take matters into his own hands. Briley was sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine and the quiet for a few moments when Ironhide's holoform came over to her. "You need something?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"About you and Jazz," Ironhide said roughly, suddenly wondering if this wasn't such a good idea.

"I know," Briley said, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. "We need to talk. I'm willing to work everything out but we need to talk."

"That can be taken care of," Ironhide said, a slight smirk forming on his face as he thought of Jazz's almost nervous breakdown today.

"Let the record show that I don't trust that look," Briley called after him as he shifted and walked back toward the main hanger. Briley was actually surprised when Jazz himself did show up a few minutes later, his holoform looking decidedly nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," he said.

"About what?" Briley asked. "Look; let's get something straight her. I regret nothing. Not enlisting, not surviving Qatar when my cousin didn't, not saving you, and most definitely not being your sparkmate. Understand?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow and took in her fierce expression before nodding slightly. "I think so."

"Good," Briley said, her tone calming some. "This is going to work out," she added with a slim smile. That was when Lennox came out, knowing that Briley would want to hear the news that was coming before it reached her through the grapevine.

"Hey Bri," he said and the lieutenant turned to give him her full attention almost reluctantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They've sent his body back," Lennox said. "The funeral is set to be in three days according to Susanna. The viewing is in two." Instantly the smile slipped off her face and there was pain reflected in them instead. "You, Kinsey, and Carter have leave until after the funeral. Susanna is coming to get you three."

"Thanks," Briley said, pain echoing in the back of her tone. She looked lost and tired, as if the reality of Donnely's death had finally hit her, and hard.

"She'll be here in a couple hours," he said tiredly. This was the worst part of the job for Will Lennox. To see the pain in someone's eyes as he told them that the body of their family member would be returned home only to be buried in the ground. "Lord knows I hate this," he said weakly and Briley's lips curled up in a slightly smile.

"You know what Donnely would have said to that?" she asked.

"Do I want to?" Lennox retorted. Donnely had been well known for his smart alec replies to pretty much everything. He had rivaled Fig for the most annoying team member often enough.

"What for you bury me in the cold, cold ground," Briley said, her eyes sparkling with a hint of laughter and Lennox snickered.

"What?" Jazz asked, clearly confused.

"The Tasmanian devil off of Looney Tunes," Briley said with a smirk. Jazz seemed to zone out for a minute and then understanding crossed his face. Briley and Lennox both dissolved into laughter at that moment and it took a few seconds for them to calm down. Lennox had just turned to leave Briley and Jazz alone when Briley called, "Are you all coming?"

"Probably," Lennox admitted. He had considered that and he saw a pleased smile cross Briley's face for a moment. That settled it. They were coming to see their friend buried in the ground no matter what. Seeing Jazz slip an arm around Briley's shoulder he guessed that he and his old team weren't the only ones coming from NEST either. He turned his head before she could see the smile on his face but it was there all the same.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (:D) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs


	13. Chapter 13

In the hours before Donnely's funeral Briley cleaned. She scrubbed the entire house from top to bottom while Ikea watched her sadly and Rogue moped from the yard. She was so absorbed in her work, the reason for starting it in the first place, that she jumped a foot off the ground and slammed her knees back down on the entryway floor that she was cleaning when Rogue started barking. Warily she pulled herself to her feet, reaching for the loaded handgun she had placed on the entryway table. She was mindful of Jazz's warning that the Decepticons might be after her now as she flipped the safety off and stood to peer through the glass in the front door. When she saw the car parked in the driveway she relaxed and clicked the safety back on. It was a silver Pontiac Solstice.

_Jazz_. She sighed with something that was almost relief and opened the door, stepping out on the porch. "Rogue," she called. "Come here Rogue." The German Shepherd scrambled over to her side and obediently sat, growling slightly. Her hackles stayed up even when Briley thocked her on the noggin and Jazz activated his holoform, stepping out of the car and climbing the steps to join her. "I wasn't expecting you," Briley said, holding in a yawn. She hadn't slept well the night before between thinking about Donnely and the Decepticons.

"I got permission ta come up early and check on ya," Jazz said. He didn't have to say who had given permission. It was just like Prime to come up with something like that and she knew Lennox would have gone with it.

A sudden thought hit her and she asked, "What time is it?"

"Three thirty," Jazz said, shooting her a strange look.

"Crap," Briley yelped, spinning and darting into the house, door banging shut behind her. She changed quickly into her black pants and black blouse from her parents funeral and slipped on a pair of black boots with low heels. She walked into the main room to find Jazz leaning against the closed door with her handgun spinning idlely in his hands and Rogue sniffing the mixture of bleach and water she had been using to clean the floor. "Rogue," she snapped and the dog backed away from the water with head down and tail wagging slightly. "She didn't drink any did she?" Briley asked and Jazz shook his head as Briley picked the bucket up. "Good. I was cleaning today."

"More like not thinkin'," Jazz said dryly.

"That too," Briley admitted, slipping into the kitchen to dump the water down the drain.

"Do ya mind?" Jazz asked when she returned.

It took Briley a moment to realize what he was saying but when she did she said, "Of course not. Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope," Jazz said. "That's why this way'll be easier." Briley nodded and locked the door behind her, slipping the keys into her pocket. She slid silently into the passenger's seat and directed him to the small church she had attended for most of her life. Her mind whirled with how she was going to introduce Jazz and her heart nearly stopped when a familiar red Dodge pickup pulled up in front of them. Then she relaxed.

"That's Kinsey," she explained when Jazz shot her a strange look.

"How can ya tell?" he asked curiously, parking.

"The bumper sticker," Briley said simply and stepped out of the vehicle. The bumper sticker plastered on the back of the truck was pitch black with red letters that said _Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed_. Jazz took a moment to read it before snickering. Briley took a deep breath and then the pair walked through the parking lot and into the church. Briley led the way into the sanctuary which was gradually filling up and over to Susana who was already waiting for them. Kinsey was with her but Carter was nowhere in sight.

"Carry me?" Aubree was pleading when Jazz and Briley reached the group.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't," Susanna said, carefully handing Arraine to her husband, Mark. "I have to sing at the beginning of this."

"Do you?" Aubree asked, looking at Briley pitifully.

"Yes angel," Briley said with a slim smile. "And Aunt Kinsey too." Aubree pouted and glared at her aunts and mother who all tried to hold in laughter.

"I'll hold you Aubree," a voice suddenly announced and Kinsey squealed, spinning around to fling herself into the arms of a tall auburn haired man. He kissed her and then scooped up Aubree who giggled and hugged him.

"I thought you couldn't get leave," Kinsey said, looking delighted.

"They made an exception for me," the man replied.

"Nice to see you again Chris," Briley said and Susanna echoed her sentiments along with Mark. Christopher Holland was Kinsey's fiancé and the pair were getting married in December which was looming closer with each passing day though not close enough to panic yet.

"Speaking of which you haven't introduced us to your companion yet," Susanna pointed out and Briley flushed slightly.

"This is Jazz," Briley said. "He works with the same military program I do. Jazz this is my sister Susanna and her husband Mark. The little girl sticking her tongue at you is Aubree, the baby is Arriane, and the one hiding behind Susanna is Anika. They're all hers. You already know Kinsey and this is Christopher Holland, her fiancé."

"Pleased ta meet ya," Jazz said with a grin and Briley flushed even darker when Susanna winked at her younger sister. That was when Carter came around the corner and looked relieved when he saw the rest of his crew was here.

"We're almost ready to go," Carter said and Kinsey reluctantly untangled herself from Chris's arms.

"Do they have both DVDs in the tech booth," Briley asked and Susanna was staring daggers at their cousin.

"Yes," Carter said hurriedly as Susanna also slipped out of the pew to join Kinsey. "Just come on." Then he turned around and darted off towards the backstage area.

"I'll be back soon," Briley promised, hesitating a moment before slipping by Jazz to follow her cousins, flushing slightly at the thought that she had almost kissed him.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _Riptide2_ (you'll find out eventually), _MissShelz_ (yeah. Why is it that bad things always happen to good people?), and _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_ (That was what I was aiming for) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	14. Chapter 14

Briley slipped the guitar strap over her shoulder, glancing at Kinsey who was fixing the drum set and Susanna who was booting up the keyboard. "Hey all," Carter said, testing the mic slightly and catch everyone's attention. "Since this is Donnely's funeral we should probably be singing _American Ride_ but since I'm not singing that song and this is a church we'll go with something a little more appropriate." There was laughter from the audience and Briley nodded to Carter to start up the song.

"One. Two. Three. Four," Kinsey counted, smacking the drum sticks together to start the beat and they all picked up from there, Briley taking vocals.

"This my prayer in the desert and all that's within me feels dry. This is my prayer in my hunger and need. My God is the God who provides. And this is my prayer in the fire. In trial or weakness or pain. There is a faith proved of more worth than gold so refine me Lord through the flames," Briley sang, letting her voice free. "And I will bring praise, I will bring praise. No weapon formed against me shall remain. I will rejoice, I will declare. God is my victory and He is here." She pulled back from the mic for a moment in the pause between the chorus and the next verse, letting the noise of one of Donnely's favorite church songs wash over her.

From the audience Jazz let the sound wash over him. Music on Earth had so much raw emotion tangled up in it, holding everything together. Briley's voice rose up through the noise and captured his full attention as she moved into the next verse with a strength that was often enough kept hidden. "And this is my prayer in the battle when triumph is still on its way. I am a conqueror and co-heir with Christ so firm on his promise I'll stand. I will bring praise, I will bring praise. No weapon formed against me shall remain. I will rejoice. I will declare. God is my victory and He is here."

"All of my life in every season You are still God. I have a reason to sing. I have a reason to worship," Briley sang, her voice lifting to the roof of the church as it had what felt like a lifetime ago when she was still in high school. Her parents were still alive again as was Donnely. "All of my life in every season You are still God. I have a reason to sing. I have a reason to worship. All of my life in every season You are still God. I have a reason to sing. I have a reason to worship. All of my life in every season You are still God. I have a reason to sing. I have a reason to worship."

As the music faded back Briley kept singing, pushing the song foreword. "I will bring praise. I will bring praise. No weapon formed against me shall remain. I will rejoice, I will declare God is my victory and he is here. I will bring praise, I will bring praise. No weapon formed against me shall remain. I will rejoice, I will declare God is my victory and he is here." Slowly the music wound down around her as she sang the last verse. "This is my prayer in the harvest when favor and providence flow. I know I'm filled to be emptied again. The seed I've received I will sow." Briley and the others placed down their instruments or powered them down and made their way into the pews to sit with the rest of their family.

The pastor, a man named Dan Bradford took his place front in center now looking down on the black coffin that contained her cousin. "Dear friends we gather today to celebrate the life that was Patrick Donnely." Briley had to blink back sudden tears as she could almost hear Donnely's firmly pronounced Boston accent, courtesy of his mother, whispering in her ear as he always did during church service when they were younger. "We mourn the loss of a wonderful young man who gave his life in defense of the country and people he loved but we await the day of judgment when we will be reunited with him through our Lord Jesus Christ. For as it says in John chapter three verses sixteen and seventeen; _For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life. For God sent not his Son to condemn the world, but that the world through Him might be saved._"

Jazz pondered that as he sat next to Briley, eyes fixed on the pastor. What would it be like to sacrifice your only child even knowing it would save a world? He knew that Optimus, who was gathered in holoform with several of the NEST soldiers would give his life willingly but the life of a child? The pastor continued, drawing his attention once more as the man spoke. "Christ conquered the grave for us all not so we could mourn for the loss of those who we love but so He could save all that world that He so dearly loved. As it says in First Corinthians fifteen verse fifty-five, _Oh death where is your sting? Oh grave where is your victory?_ Let us not allow death to take away our confidence in Christ and in Donnely's position in Heaven." Then the pastor stepped off the stage and as the lights darkened in the sanctuary Jazz pondered what he had just learned about a religion he didn't yet believe.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So I decided to divide the funeral into two chapters because it's kind of a heavy subject. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (That's the plan) and _P__J-NCIS-TF-26_ (that it is) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	15. Chapter 15

The slideshow booted up easily, Jake Owen's _Barefoot Bluejean Night_ playing in the background. By rights it should have been Toby Keith's _American Ride_ but neither Briley nor Carter nor Kinsey nor Susanna had the guts to put that as background. Briley watched the pictures flip by, caught up in memories of another time. She was surprised to find a few tears sliding down her cheeks when the lights came back up and she quickly swiped them away as the pastor stepped back on stage. "Now I believe we have one more thing before we call this to a close to prepare for the emotional stress of the funeral procession tomorrow," the pastor said. Carter, Kinsey, Briley, and Susanna stood, silently making their way up to the stage.

As soon as they started up the music Briley felt a sad smile slip on her face. This was Donnely's song in truth. He was the one so obsessed with old Newsboys songs that he had been ecstatic when Steven Curtis Chapman had redone it. It was the song they had always talked about doing but never had a chance to. It hurt but it made her smile at the same time as Carter took the lead vocals.

"Imagine this; I get a phone call from Regis. He says 'Do you wanna be a millionaire?' They put me on the show and I win with two lifelines to spare. Picture this; I act like nothing ever happened and bury all the money in a coffee can cause I've been given more than Regis ever gave away. I was a dead man who was called to come out of my grave and I think it's time for making some noise. Wake the neighbors, get the word out. Crank up the music. Find a mountain and shout. This is life we've been given made to be lived out so la-la la-la live out loud."

"Think about this; try to keep a bird from singing after it's soured up in the sky. Give the sun a cloudless day and tell it not to shine. Think about this; if we really have been given the gift of life that will never end and if we have been filled with living hope we're gonna overflow. And if God's love is burning in our hearts we're gonna glow. There's just no way to keep it in. Wake the neighbors, get the word out. Crank up the music. Find a mountain and shout. This is life we've been given made to be lived out so la-la la-la live out loud."

Briley prepared to join in as they moved towards the end. "La-la-la, la-la-lala live out loud. La-la-la, la-la-lala live out loud. Everyone around creation is a living declaration. Come join the song we were made to sing."

"Wake the neighbors, get the word out. Come on crank up the music. Find a mountain and shout. This is life we've been given made to be lived out so la-la la-la live out loud." They repeated the chorus, Susanna, Kinsey, and most of the church singing as they finished off the song. The slideshow that had been running behind them showing days where their praise band was whole finished just as the song did. The crowd around began to disperse as Briley put down the instrument and climbed down the steps to the main floor. Even though she was sad she was happy too. This was just as Donnely would have wanted it.

Jazz made his way over to her, an almost thoughtful look on his face. Before he could say anything a brown haired blur flung her arms around Briley's legs, almost making the woman fall over. "Up," Aubree pleaded pitifully and Briley swung the two year old up on her hip with a slight smile, walking over to join Jazz.

"No viewing," Lennox called over to them with a teasing grin on his face.

"Heck no," Carter called. "Donnely didn't want one. Something about us being able to avoid the people we didn't want to talk to then."

"Aww darn," Epps teased. "I was gonna put a few pink leis around his neck in the coffin."

"That was the other reason he didn't want a viewing," Briley called over to him, making her way over to the group. Sarah Lennox who was standing next to her husband with Annabelle in her arms shook her head.

"And who might you be," she asked the two year old who giggled and eyed Annabelle curiously.

"This is Aubree and she's two," Briley explained with a smile. "She's Susanna's middle child. Anika is hiding somewhere and Mark has Arriane right now so I'm stuck with trouble here."

"Not trwoble," Aubree pouted, a little hand playing with her aunt's hair almost absentmindedly.

"You tell your aunt," Chris called as he helped Kinsey take down the drum set. Aubree grinned at him, giggle over Briley's shoulder as the dark brown haired woman turned and raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"Now I know why Kinsey agreed to marry you," she drawled and Chris feigned innocent.

"What, it wasn't for my lovely messed up West Virginia relatives?" Chris asked.

"I thought that was the entire state darling," Kinsey drawled and Carter snickered.

"You know what Donn would say about that," he called to the girls who grinned.

"Burn," Kinsey and Briley both said in synch.

"Nah," Chris said. "If Donn was here it would have been him doing to burning with these two ladies." The Autobots looked vaguely confused but both Epps and Lennox were trying not to all out laugh. "I see how it is," Christ teased, grinning widely. "I see how the Air Force trains 'em now."

"Yeah," Lennox said. "They all end up crazy."

"Heck yeah," Epps and Chris said at the same time and then grinned at each other before heading out into the main lobby. What Briley saw outside made her groan.

"It would rain," she moaned, looking at the downpour outside.

"Sure it would cos," Carter said, taking Aubree from her arms. "Head home and take care of the dogs. I'll take this one back to her parents." Briley nodded, glancing at Jazz, and the two of them ducked out of the church and into the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_(same here some days), _Riptide2_ (maybe), _scottiedog_, and _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_ (I try) for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	16. Chapter 16

The next day dawned clear and sunny with leaves beginning to turn from green to autumn red and gold. Briley dressed quickly, mindful of the fact that the final part of Donnely's funeral was scheduled to start in just an hour. She dressed in a pale mint green dress she hadn't worn since her senior semi formal and was slipping on a pair of low heels when Jazz walked in without knocking. "Do you mind?" she asked but there was no real venom in her tone and Jazz grinned.

"Not at all," he replied to which Briley rolled her eyes. "I'm not lettin' ya go out by yourself," he continued, ignoring Briley's exasperated sigh. "For all I know the 'Cons are gonna be on your tail the moment ya leave here."

"Decapticons? In Indiana?" Briley asked, arching an eyebrow as she grabbed her car keys off the hook. She was stopped in her tracks when Jazz wrapped his hand over her own, carefully slipping the keys from her grasp.

"Regardless I'm not lettin' ya outta my sight," Jazz said, unusually grim as he tossed her keys casually back on the hook.

"Show off," Briley muttered, following him out the door. The ride to the church was taken in solemn silence and Briley felt some of her sadness from the night before return. The pastor spoke his final words over Donnely's grave but Briley refused to cry. Her cousin despised sappy funerals or even watching movies that would make him cry so naturally he hated funerals. That thought made Briley smile as they turned away from where Donnely would be buried.

"What are you thinking about?" Kinsey asked, curiously, holding on to Chris's arm so she wouldn't fall in her heels.

"How Donnely avoided funerals like they were the plague," Briley said and Kinsey snickered. Susanna grinned and the hushed Arriane who whimpered softly. Briley made her way agilely over to Jazz and asked, "Ready to go?"

"As soon as you are," he replied and Briley nodded. When they reached the house Briley said, "I'm going to change and then pack so we can leave in a couple hours."

"What do ya mean?" Jazz asked, holoform following her into the house.

"I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself and if you're not letting me out of your sight then we need to get going. It's going to take two days to get back to California," Briley explained.

"Fine," Jazz said with a sigh, seeing that there was no detouring her. Briley showered and dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt before packing what she would need as quickly as she could. She was startled when there came a clicking sound from her bag that she had left here when she returned to California and Blast climbed out of it when she unzipped it.

"You forgot me," the phonebot complained, climbing up on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Briley apologized, stroking it's tiny head. The 'Bot just huffed but refused to get off her shoulder as she finished packing. When she walked back into the main room Jazz looked up and then grinned when he saw the small silver transformer.

"Hey Blast," he drawled. "I wondered where ya were hidin'."

"Wasn't hiding," Blast pouted. "Was locked in a bag." Jazz raised an eyebrow at Briley and his sparkmate rolled her eyes at him.

"Ready to go?" she asked dryly.

"Sure," Jazz said standing. "You?"

"Obviously," she drawled. "Susanna is coming to get the dogs this afternoon so I'm all set." Jazz nodded and held the door open for her. Blast refused to come off her shoulder even as she slipped into Jazz's alt mode and gradually she fell asleep as the radio played Amazing Grace.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Only a couple more chapters before we move on to _Transformers: The Egypt Experience_ which covers ROTF! Thanks to _MissShelz_ (same here) and _Riptide2_ (Thanks! I tried on that one) for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	17. Chapter 17

The drive back to California was actually uneventful. Briley and Jazz filled Blast in on everything he had missed while he was trapped in Briley's bag. It was when they arrived at the temporary NEST base that they realized something was wrong. The entire base was in disarray and there were injured soldiers being rushed off a plane toward the med bay. Ironhide was looking worse for wear and Lennox was nowhere in sight. Briley scrambled out and Jazz transformed while Blast chittered on her shoulder. The young woman grabbed on to Epps' shoulder as he tried to rush by her. "What's going on?"

"We got a Decepticon signal," Epps said. "Big Buddha sent Ironhide and a group of soldiers let by Lennox and I to help him. Mainframe, the 'Con, is dead but Lennox is injured and Salani is dead." Briley stared at him in frozen horror. There wasn't anyone on base that wasn't aware of the budding relationship between Salani and Maggie Madsen and the news that he was gone would crush her.

"How's Maggie taking it?" Briley asked.

"No one's had a chance to tell her," Epps replied, looking frazzled.

"I will," Briley called after the black man as he rushed off. Briley darted into the base, heading for the communication office. Maggie was nowhere in sight but Glen was sitting in front of the monitor. "Where's Maggie?" she asked the techie.

"In her room," Glen replied, staring in shock as the door slammed shut behind Briley.

As soon as Briley entered Maggie's room the blonde looked up from her computer where she was busy working on some new program. "Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Maggie," Briley said heavily, sitting down next to her friend. "I have some bad news for you. Salani's dead." Maggie froze, her whole body going stiff. Then the blonde dissolved into sobs. Briley wrapped an arm around Maggie's shaking shoulders and waited quietly for her friend to stop crying.

"I-" Maggie shuddered and silenced momentarily until she could calm down enough to talk. "He asked me to marry him, last night," Maggie said.

"Wasn't it a little early for that?" Briley asked patiently, sensing Maggie needed to get everything off her chest.

"That's what I said but he was serious," Maggie said. "As serious as he ever had been and I...I said yes."

"Oh Maggie," Briley said, suddenly getting a good idea of how much pain her friend was in.

"It gets worse," Maggie sniffed. "I'm pregnant." For a moment Briley stared at her friend, shocked. Yes Maggie was a big girl and could make her own decisions but Briley had never expected _this_. Still Briley wasn't Maggie's friend for nothing.

"Did he know?" she asked.

"No," Maggie gasped out. "I just found out this morning and was going to tell him when he got back." The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes before Maggie said, "C-can I be alone for a while?"

"Of course," Briley said gently, standing. "If you need anything just let me know." Then she left the room feeling strangely subdued. Outside Maggie's room the base was still chaos and it slowly dragged her from her numbness.

"Hey Bri," Epps gasped out, skidding to a stop in front of her. "We've got three signals coming in hot and we need an unharmed human to go with Ratch and Jazz to meet 'em. Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Briley replied immediately, the urge to escape this chaos overwhelming.

"Then head that'a way," Epps said, pointing over his shoulder before darting off, leaving Briley to take off at a jog in the direction her fellow soldier had pointed. Jazz was waiting for her and flipped open the door as soon as she arrived. Briley darted in and he took off without another word.

"How long?" Briley asked him, trying to regain her composure after Maggie's unexpected announcement.

"A couple minutes at most," Jazz replied, going almost twice the legal speed limit.

"Epps wasn't kidding when he said coming in hot," Briley muttered and Jazz snickered as he skidded to a stop, flicking his door open. Briley jumped out and he transformed smoothly just as three balls of flame came crashing down to Earth. There was a massive boom and a cloud of dust, leaving Briley coughing and waving dirt away from her face.

When the cloud finally cleared three figures were slowly transforming and standing to their full height. "Great, more trouble," Ratchet said but made no move that said they were hostiles.

"Unfortunately they're on our side," Jazz shot back.

"Hey," a lime green one whined. "We ain't that bad."

"Shuddup Skids," an orange one retorted. "We's jus' not as bad as the other twins."

"I'm not sure that's even my native language," Briley drawled, raising an eyebrow. Jazz snickered again and Ratchet just sighed heavily as the last figure finished transforming.

"Sideswipe," Ratchet said, sounding surprised. "Where's Sunstreaker?"

"It doesn't matter," the third mech growled. Jazz was about to retort when Briley beat him to it.

"That isn't any way to speak to a medic," she said coldly, drawing all attention to her small form.

"And who would you be?" the red mech asked sharply, glaring at her.

"Lieutenant Briley Andrews of NEST and the United States Army," Briley said with her head raised slightly. "And _that_ is not any way to speak to a lady."

Jazz was fighting not to laugh then and even the normally unflappable Ratchet was smirking slightly.

"As fascinating as it would be to see Miss Andrews take you down a few pegs I do believe we should head back to base before we attract unwanted attention," the medic told the others who grumbled but shifted grudgingly into alt modes. Jazz flung his door open and Briley slipped in, barely holding in laughter. Once the others were out of sight both instantly cracked up, taking a moment to calm down before heading out after them.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Only one more chapter before the end of this! Thanks to _MissShelz_, _Riptide2_, and _PJ__-NCIS-TF-26_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	18. Epilogue

Somehow they all made it through Salani's death and funeral and came out better as a team. Salani's sudden death had all given them a common goal, to stop the Decepticons from taking any more lives and if anything it united them more than they had been before. A final Autobot had arrived on Earth in the middle of Salani's funeral. The result was chaos that would have had the chronic jokester double over laughing. Jolt was confused why most of the humans were snickering too hard at the thought of Salani's reaction to his arrival to greet him properly for a few minutes. To be fair so were the other Autobots.

Mudflap and Skids quickly proved that the only thing more troublesome than one of them was both of them unless they were both welded to a berth in Ratchet's med bay. Sam prepared to leave for college, Mikaela split her time between helping her boyfriend and learning from Ratchet, and everything went pretty much back to normal. New recruits from other countries flooded in and a few more Decepticon problems were dealt with before Sam and Bumblebee left for college. They didn't know that this was where the real trials began.

**TEASER;**

**"Jazz is going to kill someone," Carter said. "I don't know who but he's definitely going to kill someone."**

**"Or at least be royally pissed," Summer chimed in.**

**"Consider that later," Briley said, eyes focused on the recovering Decepticon in front of them. "Run."**

**"Crap," was all that Kinsey said before they were off and running again and things started heading way south.**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>So I decided to post the Epilogue today but _Transformers: The Egypt Experience_ won't be posted until tomorrow which is why I put the Teaser in bold in the bottom to give you an idea of what's coming. Thanks to _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter and I own nothing but my OCs!


End file.
